Nichel Invisible Man
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Nick Pov one shot


A/N: I know I usually write about Smytheberry since they are my OTP, but I've always shipped Nick and Rachel, as well, aka Nichel.

I was listening to 98 degrees' " Invisible Man" and I thought that this would make at least a good one shot. Almost every Nichel story I've read has Nick admiring Rachel from afar, but is usually friend zoned. This one-shot is basically from Nick's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or 98 Degrees

Nick Duval is a Junior at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. he is a straight A student, plays sports, and a member of the Warblers. He's got a lot going for him: Great family, school, friends, money, but something or actually someone is missing. Her name is Rachel Berry, co-captain of his competition, the New Directions from McKinley High.

He first noticed Rachel when she sang her solo at Regionals a year ago. She was dating Finn Hudson at the time, but they had broken up because he preferred bouncing back and forth between Quinn and Rachel. He learned that from Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Rachel would often visit Dalton to visit Kurt. He's talked to her a few times. Sure she was loud and opinionated, but also he saw her as a beautiful, smart, caring, talented girl. They got along well. He's always wanted to ask her out, but either he never has the guts to do so, or someone else catches her eye.

This time it seems like the new guy, Sebastian Smythe, has already won her over while he's been waiting for her to notice him. He sews Rachel and Sebastian everywhere he goes. Its hard to watch the woman

you're in love with, be with someone who wouldn't treat her the way he would. Nick desperately wanted to be her Everything, the guy she leaned on, just to be able to take her in his arms, but knows she will never give him the time of day.

Nick was hanging out with his friends in the Warblers common room when Rachel showed up to spend time with Sebastian. Nick sighed.

Jeff: Nick, are you okay?

Nick: I'm okay, it's just...forget it.

Jeff: Nicky, you know you can talk to me. I'm your roommate and best friend, and you think I haven't noticed the way you look at Rachel?

Nick: Is it that obvious?

Jeff: You're not alone, to be honest. I've had feelings for her myself. I just realized if I cant have her as a girlfriend, then having her as a friend works just as well.

Nick: I've tried not to think of her. But, she's such an Angel. She may be difficult,but from what I've seen she is just amazing. I just want to know what guys like Sebastian, Finn, and hell even Blaine, have that I don't.

Jeff: Maybe it's because you don't tell her how you feel.

Nick: And get shot down? No thanks.

Nick watched as Rachel sat on Sebastian's lap wishing so badly it was HIM. He knows he can make her happy.

The guys were playing a Karaoke game on the XBox, and Nick decided to take a chance. Sebastian had left Rachel alone for a few minutes. Here is his chance.

Nick: Hey guys, mind if I have a turn?

Jeff: Go ahead Nicky.

The music began,.and Nick looked straight at Rachel.

"Invisible Man"

(Nick)

You can hardly  
wait to tell all your friends  
How his kisses taste sweet like wine  
And how he always  
makes your heart skip a beat  
Every time he walks by  
And if you're feeling down  
He'll pick you up  
He'll hold you close when  
you're makin' love  
He's everything  
you've been dreaming of  
Oh baby

*Nick looked straight into Rachel's eyes. He took her hand, singing straight from his heart. Sebastian glared at Nick. Rachel was curious as she watched Nick's every move*

I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes  
lookin' deep into mine  
Telling me more than  
any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby to you all I am  
Is the invisible man

You probably spend  
hours on the phone  
Talkin' 'bout nothing at all  
It doesn't matter  
what the conversation  
Just as long as he called  
Lost in a love so real  
And so sincere  
You wipe away each other's tears  
Your face lights up  
whenever he appears

I see you all the time baby  
The way you look at him  
I wish it was me sweetheart  
Boy I wish it was me  
But I guess I'll never be...

[Chorus]

After Nick was done, he walked out if the room. As he walked back to his room, he heard someone calling his name.

Rachel: Nick, please wait.

Nick: I think that's the real problem, Rachel, I HAVE waited but I know you will never give me a chance. I'll always be invisible to you.

Rachel: You're not invisible.

Nick: Then tell me please what Sebastian,Finn, and even Blaine have that I don't besides you, obviously.

Rachel: You were never Invisible, I always thought you were out of my league and I was invisible to you.

Nick: What? You are a classic, Rachel. I just wish you would notice what's in front of you.

Rachel: All I can say is I'm sorry, Nick.

Nick: So am I.

Rachel: Maybe someday, but right now the time isn't right for us.

Nick: Maybe...I guess for now I'll just just walk away. Good luck with Sebastian. Make sure he treats you as the Queen that you are.

Rachel: *hugs Nick, giving him a kiss on the cheek*" You are so amazing, you'd make a great boyfriend for any girl, but its just not me.

Nick returned the hug and watched as his Angel of his dreams walks away.

Someday, Rachel, Someday I'll be invisible No more. He thought as he went back to his dorm

.

A/N: Okay that may not have been the best. I hope you enjoyed it at least.


End file.
